Taking Innocence
by TakingInnocence
Summary: Raven Innocence is the little thing no one likes. Until she meets Onyx her life is a living-hell. He is her paid bodyguard, hired by a man hidden by a mask. Falling in love was never part of this twisted deal.
1. Preface

Taking Innocence

Preface

"This is the end..." He looks at me before running a hand thru his hair. I sigh and look at the floor.

"Did you ever figure out what you are stealing? I mean, come on, I do not even think you tried at all!" His laughter echos in the small office.

"I didn't have to try, the thing I need to steal is stolen without effort. See little one, I know what I am doing." He says.

"I do not think you do." I taunt. His eyes harden as he step towards the door. He smirks before slamming the wooden door, shaking the structure of every little thing I know...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"This is our new student Onyx Hollows. Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Mr. Waters looks at the new student. I do not even raise my head to acknowledge whoever this 'Onyx Hollows' fellow is. I look at my binder and continue working on my drawing of a large field of beautiful flowers.

"My name is Onyx Dusk Hollows. I am 17 years old and I love ravens." I jerk my head from my desk and ignore the taunts of 'freak' and 'loser' thrown my way. His black eyes meet my grey ones. He smirks and continues to look at me. I lower my head and bite my lip as the girl behind me pokes my back, whispering her hatred of me.

"Melany, would you like to share what you are bothering Miss Innocence with?" Mr. Waters asks. I breath a sigh of relief as she settles back in her seat. She mumbles a no and he directs Onyx to his seat. "Miss Innocence, would it bother you if Mister Hollows sat next to you?"

"Mr. Waters, why torture the poor boy by sitting next to the emo freak... Sit him sext to me and move Drew." I set my chin in my palm and look at the front. Mr. Waters frowns in disdain at Gorgous Green.

"It is fine." Comes my soft whisper. I push my pale fingers into the dark splash of color under my eyes, the proof of my sleepless nights. Mr. Waters smiles at me largely, trying to help, a man who understands me. I move my messanger bad covered in different patches onto the floor and move the seat back. I lean my head onto my biology book and drown out the rest of class. I am awaken by someone shaking my shoulder.

"Raven, the bell rang." Mr. Waters looks at me worriedly. "Bad night?" I nod and slip out of the class, rushing to second period Art.

"Miss Innocence, you're lucky. The bell just rang." I flinch as Mrs. Hawk Eyes, as I call her, rakes her eyes over my disheveled clothes. She nods to my art station and I grab my supplies quickly. I don't even glance at Onyx in the station next to mine.

"Hello." I nod and try to still my shaking fingers enough to tie my smock. I growl in frustration when I can't. "Let me help." Onyx's long skinny fingers replace mine as he ties the dumb smock. I try to lift my mouth enough to smile but give up.

I glance at the board to see todays assignment. Paint a scene that would make you feel whole inside. I look at my canvas and turn to my paints. Mrs. Hawk Eyes allows chalk instead of painting, as I prefer chalk, but I will paint today. On my pallet I squeeze black, greys, white, and some blues and purples. I do the tree a solid black, leafless. The background is blue, purple, and some grey all fading into each other, and black runs from the top of the canas like tears.

"Beautiful, Miss Innocence, would you like to share what you are feeling or felt as you painted this tree?" I look at the ceiling and shake my head no. "Why not?" I shrug and glance at her. "Now Miss Innocence."

I stare at my painting alittle before whispering, "It helped with the broken feeling inside, I felt like all my pain was gone for a second, like I was floating and human again, not a shadow living outside my own body looking thru a glass wall." She meets my eyes and quickly looks away in shame.

"Very good Miss Innocence. How about you Onyx, would you like to share yours?" She asks.

"I would love too," comes his entrancing voice. "I painted a forest walkway in shades of brown and I felt like I was painting a pathway that is hidden and I need to find it, like it will be my secret to keep and share at my own free-will." Claps go out around the classroom as he finishes.

"I couldn't even hear that short emo girl!" Gorgous points to me. Mrs. Hawk Eyes glares at the floor.

"I'm sorry Gorgous, but it is no longer Miss Innocence's turn. You should have spoken up sooner. Would anyone else like to go?" I stare at my painting for the last few minutes of class, drowning out their voices. Mrs. Hawk Eyes tells us to put up our supplies and to leave our painting where it is.

"Move freak," Hank Reels pushes me into the doorframe then to the floor. Frankie Gregs, my bestfriend, helps me up.

"That was the best painting ever, Rave! I am so jelly that I cannot paint as well as you." He swings our hands between us but stops as he notices my flinch. "What happened last night?" I shrug, hiding my grimace of pain. He pulls on the sleeve of my XXL turtle-neck. "You wear an extra-small and this thing is not even in style anymore... You really need some fashion help babe." I roll my eyes at my gay bestfriend.

"It is an extra-extra-large..." I whisper. His eyes widen and he gently pokes my shoulder causing me to gasp in pain. He mumbles a huge sorry and pulls me to the side of the hallway.

"What the heck happened Rave?" He looks at me so worried.

"Richard was extremely drunk last night and pushed me down the stairs, I am just alittle sore is all." His face is frozen in horror and anger. I grasp his hand thru the sleeve of my shirt and begin pulling him towards gym. He drags his feet the rest of the way.

"Get dressed you two, and be quick with it!" Coach Lore yells and blows his whistle. I slip into the girls locker-room, leaving Frankie mumbling about how we always have to hurry.

"Well, well. Look who it is. Little Raven Innocence. You have been going here over a year and no one even knows your middle name. What is it? Freakella?" I rush to my locker only to be shoved into it by one of Gorgous' minions. "Ohh the poor little baby, oh boo hoo." I push myself from the lockers and shove the big girl and she stumbles back. She lifts me by my turtle-neck and shoves me hard into the lockers.

"You will regret that." Bertha growls. I barely come up to her belly-button, I cannot beat her in a fight. Curse you 4 foot 9 inchness I think to myself. She lifts me above her head right as the female coach, Coach Jefferson, walks in.

"Bertha put her down and lets go. I expect you dressed Innocence." I hiss as my injured shoulder hits the hard concrete floor. Several people kick me on their way out. I push myself off the floor and slip from my over-sized shirt and pants. I open my locker and examine the bruise on my pale skin. I pull on a big t-shirt and gym shorts. "Nothing I wear is my size," I mumble ruefully.

I walk out the locker-room with my shoulders hunched, having a hard time breathing. Frankie walks over to me and hears my wheezing and glares at the gym occupants. "You okay?"

"I feel liked a kicked puppy." He laughs loudly and says I look like one.

"Today we will be playing dodgeball. It was requested by almost everyone so we will go ahead and play." Coach Jefferson blows his whistle. "Team capitains are Hollows and Reels."

"Gorgous." Reels calls.

"The little one. Innocence they call her." My eyes widen and I slowly make my way to him. I stand there looking at the floor.

Reels calls the rest of the populars and Onyx calls the rest of the unpopulars, Frankie stands next to me looking as onfused as I feel. The other team huddles to form a plan. "Everyone over here." Everyone walks over to me, Frankie, and Onyx.

"It's time us geeks won. So have fun with the revenge." I look at him and suddenly laugh for a second, only to gasp for air. Frankie supports me. "Why are you laughing, little one?"

"You are no geek." Frankie answers for me. I nod and try to get more oxygen in my lungs. Onyx shrugs and says oh well. They all form a plan as I sit on the floor.

"Everyone know what they are doing?" I do not, but I nod anyway. Frankie whispers what my job is.

"Take out Gorgous." I stand and make my way to the middle of our court. The whistle blows.

I dodge every ball and then I see my chance. I throw the ball as hard as my small body can manage and peg Gorgous right in her too-perfect face. I cheer and duck as a ball sails towards my face. I squeak and duck behind the closest person, which happens to be Onyx. "Bravo little one." I curl fingers into his shirt and peek from behind his waist. He bends down. "Get on my back, it will be easier." I climb up quickly and hold on. His laugh echos and as the whistle blows he fist pumps. We won.

The team crowds around him, well him and his accessorie (me), and chants his name. Gorgous glares as she holds an ice-pack to her swollen red face. Frankie is dancing like an idiot in the middle of the gym and I laugh alittle, smiling at him, a smile no matter how small.

Onyx pulls me from his back and sets me on his shoulders. "To the little one who pegged Gorgous No More in the face!" I blush as people smile and clap for me.

"Get dressed!" Coach Jefferson yells. Onyx sets me infront of the girls locker-room.

"Good job little one." I nod and vanish into the room. I pull on my oversized clothes and make my way to lunch.

"Here you go Rave. Peanutbutter and Jelly! Your favorite!" I take the sandwich from Frankie and we make our way outside. I look at the fluffy clouds. "Looks like snow," I say absently, picking at the sandwich.

I freeze as an arrow pierces the tree next to my head. Onyx comes running towards me. "Get up!" He yells. I start climbing the tree as fast as I can. "Higher Raven!" He yells. I make it to the top of the tree and look around.

"In the bushes," I raise my voice, only alittle higher then a whisper but he hears it. He throws a knife and the body colapses. I grab an arrow that flys at my face, only stopping it 2 inches away. I pause as the first snowflake lands on my nose. I feel my mind start slipping away and I close my eyes. Frankie calls to me. "Raven, do not..." But it is to late, I am already climbing down, just like I am already gone. I am a prisoner of my own mind.

"Snow!" I giggle and twirl on the ground.

"What the heck is she doing?" Onyx screams.

"She does this, she loses reality and well she becomes trapped in her own mind with no control. Her outside self in that of an innocent child. She does this when ever something inside makes her snap, it is really her most dangerous time because she will be violent in this state, she will be bad and see nothing wrong with it." Frankie screams back.

"This may just save her one day." He looks at me and I run up and hug him. "Raven," he cooes, "Where are the bad men?" I look around, I like trees.

"Tree. I like them." He smiles and throws something so pretty. A knife I tell myself. My eyes take in the area around us.

"We don't have much time, I need to get her out of her. Franklin, go inside and finish the day, never leave the house after dark or alone. I will take care of Raven." I look at Onyx. My mind and body mine again.

"What about Rave?" Frankie hugs me.

"I will take her to my boss. You are a shapeshifter Frankie, you are well aware of us. I am an assassin, who was hired to babysit her. I will take her to my boss as instructed. Just fake some story about me kidnapping her or some crap." Onyx grabs my arm roughly and Frankie hands me my bag with an extra pb&j. I blow him a kiss and allow myself to be dragged away. He shoves me into his 1970 Plymouth Hemi Cuda and I buckle up quickly. He climbs in, slams his door, starts the engine, and throws the car in reverse in under 30 seconds.

I roll down my window, "Where are we going?" He glances as me in disdain.

"To find you some fitting clothing, we want you to be a tramp." I frown. "While you change and stuff like that I will make arrangements for a flight and things of that nature. You will be my toy, and please try to make it believable. Your false name will be Raya Lune. Do you have clothing at your house?" I nod and smirk.

"I have a secret life... Shhhh don't tell." He pulls up in my driveway. "Your turn. Richard is my foster father, bad guy too, just play happy boyfriend." He gets out of the car and opens my door. He grabs my hand and walks by my side. I open the door slowly.

"Hey! You little b****! Get your a** over here!" I flinch and pull him forward.

"Richard, this is Xavier. We will be in my room. We will be down shortly." I drag him quickly to my room and lock the door. I rip the key from my neck and unlock my hidden cubby in the floor. I pull out abunch of clothes and a bad of make-up. I open another cubby and grab all of my shoes. I shove everything into 3 bags and he grabs them. I empty out my book-bag and fill in with jewlrey, more make-up, and anything else I want.

He opens my door and sneaks down the stairs, only to find Richard waiting for us. "Hello. I am Richard, her father. You are her boyfriend?" Onyx nods. I smile and entwine our fingers. "What's with all the bags? Going somewhere?" Onyx is suddenly holding a gun to Richards head.

"I was told to kill anyone who harms her or tries to. Congrats you made that list." I watch as Onyx blows Richards brains all over the mustard yellow walls. I laugh out loud and he looks at me worriedly. I watch in interest as he makes it look like a suicide.

"Goodbye." I whisper as we pull away. I watch as the snow falls, lulling me to sleep. My dream leaves me glowing inside...

_"Raven!" Onyx runs up and twirls me around. His lips touch mine and he pulls me tight to him. I giggle and hold him close. I look at our surroundings to find we are in the field I have drawn, only this time it's real. I gaze at the mystical sight before me. "You like it? It's a place I have kept hidden all these years but wanted you to see. I love you." Our eyes lock._

_"And I, you." His fingers tangle in my hair and I smile._

Onyx POV

I snap my eyes to her as her feet slam into my dashboard. I stop myself from growling at her. "Are you okay little one?" I ask gently. I saw her dream. I hope she cannot see the future. I do not like weak.

"I am not weak!" She snaps. Did I say that outloud? I turn my eyes to the road. "No, no you didn't. Blocking your mind is pointless. I see right thru them." I pound my hand on the stearing wheel.

"Really? Can you go into every part of my mind?" She nods. Do it then. Who do I love with all my heart?

"She is beautiful, I have never seen such beautiful blonde hair! Her eyes are caramel brown and her skin is the color of sweet honey. Her name is Sarah." I stare out the window seeing nothing. "I'm sorry she didn't love you." Raven wipes away tears falling endlessly from her stormy eyes. She has been strong to long. "I can be strong longer." She hisses. She sighs and closes her eyes. I am tense long after her breathing becomes even aside from her wheezing.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi beastlies :). Well I got my first follower on this story and she faved it. Thanks so much Lovepaw and my second follower living-under-the-sun. Any and all reviews are excepted, good and bad. Frankly, I'm not sure if this story is any good so some feedback would be nice. Just saying... Now to the story. I also realize I haven't described either of them. So in this chapter I will.

-Innocence

Onyx POV

I pull into the parking lot of some motel off the main road. Our flight is tomorrow at 1:15 so she has plently of time to rest. I glance at her before making my way to the front office.

"Hello, I need a room for 2 please." I smile disarmingly and the woman stutters.

"R-r-room with o-one bed or t-two?" I run a hand thru my hair, a nervous habit, and mumble 1. She hands me a key and I quickly make my way back to the car. I see Raven awake and watching me with a gleam in her eyes. She steps from the car and jingles the car keys. "I could have escaped. How careless." She calls to me.

"You were asleep. I have us a room, grab your bags and lets go." I close her car door and grab 2 of her 3 bags from her. I lead her to the top floor and unlock our door. My eyes take in the room.

"Ew." I watch as her nose crinkles cutely. Her eyes meet mine. "Why the hell is there only one bed?" I smirk and don't reply. She growls and slams the bathroom door. I sigh and throw myself onto the bed. _What happened to the shy girl from school? _

Raven POV

I glance away from the mirror. My face is splattered with blood from Onyx ending Richard's life, my hair a tangled mess. I turn my eyes back to the mirror. I have mid-thigh length blood red hair and my eyes are a stunning ice blue. My skin is the color of snow and I have snakebites, my tongue, nose pierced on both sides, and my septum. I run my fingers down my face. _How the hell did I get tangled into this? I miss the simplistity of childhood. _

I turn the hot water on as high as it will go and strip from my clothes. I step and curl myself into a ball on the floor. I do my best to silence my sobbing, without prevail. My sobs shake my body and my tears blend with the steaming water. _It was an accident. I didn't mean to kill them. I swear. _

I pick myself up from the floor and quiet myself. I wash my hair and condition. I rinse and finish. I turn off the water and wrap myself in a towel. _Dang it. My clothes are out there. _I peek outside the door to see Onyx sleeping. I smile and walk out. I look at Onyx.

He has beautiful black hair, with perfect fringe and bangs, and black eyes. He has high cheek bones and a perfect nose. His lips..._ I want to kiss them_... I blush and grab slutty clothing from my bookbag. My eyes meet Onyx's and my blush grows stronger. He frowns as his eyes land on the clothing in my hand. "Are you gonna sleep in that?" I blush harder, a nervous habit, and grab pajamas instead. I hurry up and put them on in the bathroom.

I pull the covers over my shivering body. Onyx's arm snakes around my waist and he pulls me to his side. I look up at him and he is already looking at me. "Why are you here? Who sent you? And why me?"

He hesitates only a moment. "I'm here because I was hired to safetly bring you to my boss. My boss never gives a name. I have no idea why you. I'll start at the begining." I curl up tighter to his side.

"I'm an assassin. I'm also a vampire. I am around 574 years old. I was lounging in Ireland when I got a message from my current employer. I was sent to bring you to him in London. I wasn't gonna take this job until he paid me alot of money. Thats atleast what I am trying to convince myself."

"Well what would be the truth? What's the real reason you came?" I ask and sit up, my attention fully on him.

"I saw your face." I fall asleep peacefully for the first time in years.

_Next Morning_

I open my eyes to see I'm on Onyx. My eyes widen and I gasp. His eyes open slowly and he smirks. "Morning Little one. How did you sleep?"

"Rather well." I turn my face to hide the stupid blush on my cheeks. His finger pulls my face back towards his.

"Don't. Please don't hide." His lips meet mine. I hesitantly kiss him back and tangle my fingers in his hair. He rolls over so he's on top. His tongue meets mine and he deepens the kiss. I pull away for air. He nuzzles my neck. He sighs sadly. "Come we must drive more. I forgot to grab a flight for us. Put on something confortable."

I yawn and he picks me up from the bed. "Can I just stay in my pj's? I don't wanna get dressed."

"Yes you can. Now sleep and I'll get us on the road."

"On the road again. On the road again." I mumble before slipping away.

Onyx POV

_I kissed her. I hadn't wanted to do something so bad before, so I kissed her. My employer won't touch her. Raven is mine. _

I carry her bags out to the car and come back for her. I pick her up gently and as soon as she is buckled, I am speeding down the highway, going the completely oppisit direction from before. I'm not putting her on that plane. I'm not giving her to him. I will have to be on guard. My phone begins to ring. I snatch it up and answer it, hoping not to wake her up.

"What?" I snap.

"_You're heading the wrong direction, Assassin. I want her here with me now. Comply or die."_ My employer yells. I laugh and hang up on him. Raven stares out the front window, her ice blue eyes filled with horror.

"Little one?" I ask gently. Her eyes widen more and tears run down her face. "You have to bring me to him. I won't loose you." I don't answer. "TAKE ME TO HIM!" She screeches.

"No." I growl. "You. are. mine. All. Mine." Then she vanishes.


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks so much Lovepaw! They were my first review, favorite, and follow! And I'm glad you loved it. So I need more reviews and ideas, like really bad. And I will be added new characters and I will make you a character if you wish. Just review what you want yourself to look like, age, and name! I shall add you too my story somewhere :)

So this is the newest chappy! I am so excited and I need more reviews and stuff! RawR.

~Innocence

Onyx POV

My tires screech as I slam on the brakes. I pull of the road and jump from the car. I see Raven's red hair almost a mile down the road. My feet take off towards her. "Raven!" I scream. Her head turns to me and she runs faster. I reach her is seconds. My arm forces her back to my chest. Her feet kick and her hands hit at me.

"Onyx let me go! I have to get to him! He will spare your life if I go!" She flails and cries silently in my arms.

"What do you mean?" I ask helplessly.

"Your employer, Kile, will let you live if I am brought to him. If you bring me to your home, there will be a bloodbath and you will die. Please!" She turns and looks at me begging. I kiss her roughly and pull her hair gently.

"You. Are. Mine." I whisper brokenly.

"I can't be yours if you die." Her voices breaks on die. I pull out my phone and check the time. 11: 23. I sigh and realize she is right.

"You will be mine soon. I refuse to give you up at all." I say fiercely. I see her bottom lip tremble until she bites it. I rub my thumb across it. "We have a flight to catch and a boss to meet." I whisper. She throws her arms around me silently. I pick her up swiftly and carry her to the car. I see a police officer parked behind us. I sigh and realize she is asleep.

The officer walks over to be, his belly jiggling. He glances at her then at me. "Is this your car?" I nod and shift her alittle.

"I have a flight to catch sir. I must be on my way, for we were going the wrong way. My finacee is pregnaunt and I would like to stop traveling soon." I say to Officer Dumply. He stares at her and steps back.

"She looks young. Too young to be a mother." He mumbles. I ignore him and set her gently in the passenger seat. I rev the engine and do a highly illegal u-turn. The officer looks troubled but doesn't stop me.

I look at her dozing in her first class seat. I entwine my fingers with hers and close my eyes, creating the illusion that I am sleeping. The plane jossles from turbulance and she mumbles restlessly. I rub circles on her knuckle hoping to give her peace. Life is about to be harder then alittle turbulance. I fall asleep an hour into the flight.

"This is your captain speaking. We will be landing soon so as you can see your bluckle up lights have come on so please do so now. If you look out your window now you can see Washington from both sides." Raven stares out our window in interest and I smile. She looks at me and smiles cutely back. I kiss her softly and lean my chin on her shoulder, looking out the window with her.

"It's amazing." She says absently, a deep sense of sadness within. I kiss her right behind her ear and sigh. "Yes, it is beautiful." She begins singing softly in my ear;

_My hands are searching for you_

_My arms are outstretches towards you_

_I feel you on my finger tips_

_My tounge dances behind my lips_

_This fire rising through my being_

_Buring, I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm Alive I'm Alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the Air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart thats healing_

_My hands float above me _

_And you whisper you love me_

_And I begin to fade_

_Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway_

_The angles singing say we are alone with you_

_I am alone, and they are too with yo_u

_I'm Alive I'm Alive_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the Air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart thats healing_

_ys_

_And so I cry (holy)_

_The light it white (holy)_

_And I see you_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the Air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart thats healing_

_Take my hand_

_I give it to you_

_Now you owe me_

_All I am_

_You said you would never leave me_

_I believe you _

_I believe_

_I can feel you all around me_

_Thickening the Air I'm breathing_

_Holding on to what I'm feeling_

_Savoring this heart thats healing_

_(Flyleaf All Around Me)_

I kiss her lips and she wipes away a single tear that falls from my eyes. I help her up as we land and grab her carry on. Her trampy outfit cause many men to look at her. A skin tight black cocktail dress, black purposely ripped tights, and black angle boots. I smile as her bangle covered wrist jingles.

X

Okayy so this was a little chapter and for that I apologize but I have writers block! I need help guys! Any and all feedback is wanted and welcome. I could really use some ideas and I need ideas for more characters, I tend to use alot of the same people so I need help! n.n This chappy goes to my bestfriend Vince who I call Vinie! All Around Me is the song that makes me think of him = Blush =

~Innocence~


	5. Chapter 4

Hi! So here is chapter 4, and I must say I am so happy right now. Lovepaw, you are awesome! So it seems that out of 150 readers, I have 2 reviews... That is crap and my feelings are hurt. So please review. Also favorite and follow.

~Innocence~

Kile POV

My fingers tap impatiently on the desk. Raven and Onyx are almost here. I can't wait for her to be mine. Onyx pulled a stupid stunt, but everything seems to be back on track. "Sir, Miss Innocence and Mister Hollows are here."

"Send them in." I sneer. Onyx comes in with her tagging behind silently. _She is so small._ "Welcome Raven, to your new home." Her blue eyes widen and meet mine.

"B-but I d-don't wanna live h-here." She stutters. She steps forward twice and Onyx tenses. _Interesting._ "I refuse too." I look at her in shock, so much force behind 3 little words.

"Onyx, it seems that this little human doesn't know her place. Why don't you give her a clue?" I watch in amazement as he hands her a throwing knife.

"Tree." Is all he says. Her eyes meet mine, glinting with pure hatred and excitement. Her arm rears back and she releases it.

"N-"

Raven POV

I smile as the knife blade glides into his forehead, down to the handle. Onyx grabs my hand and tells the guy standing outside the door that Kile does not wish to be disturbed.

"Let's go. My sister's house is just a couple hours from here." I peek at him thru my eyelashes and he smiles at me.

"What is she like?" I question. "Will she like me? What if she doesn't like me? How do I introduce myself? Am I your girlfriend, toy, or F.W.B. kinda thing?" I panic. He stops and pulls me into his arms.

"Well I would love to introduce you as my wife, but it's alittle to soon for that. How about fiancee?" He questions. I smile and nod. Something heavy slips onto my ring finger. "And don't worry, she'll adore you, my love." He kisses me quickly and I sit down in the passenger seat.

"Stop shaking me!" I growl.

"Little love, we are here. Time to wake up." Onyx cooes. I sigh and unbuckle. I open my door and stretch. My eyes take in the magnificant sight before me. The house is victorian style with a color scheme of peach, white, and black.

"Onyx! How are you little brother?" A girl with silky black hair runs toward us.

"Annie, I would like you to meet my fiancee Raven. Raven this is my sister Annie." I smile as I see her amazing sea blue eyes.

"Pleasure." I whisper and she hugs me tight. I wrap my arms around her torso and she pulls me into the house.

"We will have so much fun together. When's the wedding? How come I didn't know about her?" Onyx laughs and explains about how we just met.

"I'm hungry." I say randomly in the middle of their conversation. Onyx flinches and she smacks him upside the head causing me to burst out in giggles.

"Sorry, love. I'll go get some food." Onyx mutters and rubs his head.

"I want some frosted flakes and lots of candy." I wave goodbye to him as he leaves.

"Come on, we have a wedding to plan." I follow Annie into the house.

Okay so I ended that chappy there so I could make the next one all about Annie and how she and Raven bond. And Weddings! I need reviews, good and bad. And Lovepaw, tell me if the way Annie is perseived is not the way you want and I will change it. So follow, favorite, and review.

~Innocence~


	6. Chapter 5

Okayy here is Chapter 5. Hope you like it.

~Innocence~

Annie POV

I drag Raven upstairs to my room and set her down on my bed. I laugh as her eyes shift all over trying to catch every detail of my room. I lean down and pull out the wedding book stuff from under my bed. She watchs curiously and I throw the stuff onto the bed. I hand her a bridal gown book and she flips through it as I flip through another for themes.

"So what are your favorite colors?" I ask.

"Umm... Green, purple, and black." She nods as she finishs her sentence. She lays down the magazine and grabs a piece of paper and a pen. Her hand flys across the paper and her eyebrows practically touch in consentration. She suddenly laughs and hands the picture to me. Its a picture of a dress. A dress fit for a queen.

The top is a green and black striped corset, with ribbon of black with leads to a full forest green skirt with sheer black poof on top which would fall to the floor.

"What shoes are you thinking of?" I ask.

"I don't like shoes. I was thinking silver anklets. With matching bracelets." I smile, loving the idea. Raven looks worriedly out the window.

"What's wrong?" I ask gently.

"I feel like someone is here. Like we aren't alone." I close my eyes and consentrate. I stand and wave for her to stay. She stands and follows me silently. I hold her hand and we walk to the front door. I swing it open. Outside stands a blond guy leaning on his car. Raven takes a step forward and I tug her back to me.

"Hello. I don't mean to bother you, but I could smell someone new in the home and I was simply curious. I live down the street and I couldn't help but come see who it was." His sky blue eyes never leave Raven. They hold admiration in them. She slips from my grip and walks slowly up to him. He shakes her hand and Onyx pulls up then.

"Why don't you join us for dinner? And thanks for the compliment." She smiles and runs over to Onyx. I see a flash of anger in the man's eyes but it is gone as quick as it came. Raven kisses Onyx and tugs him to the man.

"Hello. My name is Michael. I live down the street. I could smell her a couple houses down and got curious." His eyes settle on the engagement ring. "I can see she is taken. You are one lucky man."

"Onyx." My brother says quietly. His arm snakes around Raven's waist and pulls her close to him. Raven smiles at Michael and he smiles back. Her hand absently twists one of her lip piercings.

"I invited him for dinner. Is that okay?" She whispers.

"Yes, my love. Whatever pleases you." Onyx says sounding strained. She doesn't play attention to him any longer and she pulls Michael to the house. I realize that Onyz is worried she'll leave him. I sigh and walk into the house, Onyx grabs the stuff Raven asked for from the car and follows. I walk to my room to see Raven showing Michael the dress she drew. I smile as her excitement grows while talking about stuff she wants there. I listen closely. I want her and my brothers wedding to be perfect. Her laugh echos in the room and Onyx slams a cabinet downstairs. She can't hear that though. Michael raises an eyebrow at me and I shrug.

"So Michael. How old are you? In vampire and human years." Raven asks.

"I am 20 in human and 117 in vampire." He replies smiling. "Old right?"

"Nope. Onyx is way older." She says with a smirk playing on her lips.

"How old?" Michael pushes.

"574." Comes Onyx's voice from the door. Raven smiles at him but he doesn't smile back. Her eyes fall to the floor in shame and her face becomes blank. Onyx leans against the wall and Raven hides the piece of paper she drew the dress in by shoving it into her shirt. I laugh but I am only greeted with silence.

"Well, I don't see why she is marrying you. You are a total douche bag to her."

"No. he. is. not." Raven says thru clenched teeth.

"You have her rapped around your skinny finger, so rapped it's a knot, and she won't be able to come undone now." Michael goes on. Onyx's fist tightens and Michael smirks. "Gonna hit me because I'm right and we all know it."

Raven stands and walks out of the room, the dress a crumbled mess on the floor. Onyx's eyes fall on the sheet of paper. He leans down and picks it up. He stares at it a moment. At the bottom she had signed 'Have fun taking this off during the honeymoon. Raven.' His eyes fall closed as the paper crinkles in his hand. He walks out of the room.

Raven POV

I couldn't believe the things Michael was saying to Onyx._ He doesn't know Onyx. Onyx treats me as if I am the most important thing in the world, doesn't he? I mean he is alittle pushy, but that's just the way he is. And he said he loves me, right? Maybe he does but maybe not as much as I think. Maybe he is forcing the feeling because he feels bad for me._ My legs give out as I make it to the garden. I gasp for breath as I panic. _That's it, isn't it? He feels bad for me. That may be why he has never really kissed me long, except for the first kiss._

"Little one?" Onyx yells. I turn my head from him, my eyes dead, my heart closed.

"Go away."

"Raven! Please." He begs and sits down in front of me. I hold my breath. "Just listen, and breath. (I don't breathe) I love you. I swear to that. Michael was telling the truth when he said I treat you wrong."

"You treat me fine." I mumble and fill my aching lungs. "But you don't love me. You pity me and don't know the difference." I sneer. His hand yanks my face up roughly. His eyes blaze with anger.

"Pity? Love? I know the difference. I have loved one woman so much that it killed her. You know all about her. Sarah. Yes, I know the difference between pity and love. You may want to believe I pity you because you are afraid."

"Afraid? Just as you know pity and love, I know fear. This is not fear. This is pure and utter terror! I am terrified that if I love you, you will tire of me. I am plain. I may be able to some pretty cool stuff, but so what? You love Sarah. You know it. I know it. I would tell you to bring me back to Richard, but he is dead. So instead I am going to ask you to leave me with Annie, and you leave. Go away. I don't want to see you ever again. Ever." I yell. I yank the ring from my hand and throw it at him. I stand and run back to the house. I don't look back. I can't.

_3 Months Later_

_ "_Check mate." Michael smiles. I pick up the board and throw it into my bedroom wall. The glass pieces shatter and Michael sighs. Annie walks in with a soda for me. I open it and take a sip. Michael begins cleaning up the glass and I hide a very sharp piece in my back pocket.

"Imma take a shower." I mutter and walk into the bathroom. I close and lock the door. I take a towel and close off all the opened spots under the door. I turn on the hot water and slide out of my clothes. I grab the piece of glass and step into the steaming shower.

I smile as the blood from all 27 new cuts turns the water red and washes down the drain. I glance at my now scarred arms, legs, chest and tummy. I sigh and let a single tear escape. _I miss him._ Annie knocks on the door and asks if I'm okay. I tell her I am and hide the glass in the secret compartment in the shower. I step from the still running shower and rub my wounds with a cloth. I toss the cloth in the trash and I slip on underware, tights, pajama pants, a tank-top, and a sweatshirt. I can now only wear clothes that hide my scars. I sigh and turn off the water. I unblock the door and walk from the bathroom.

So how was this chapter? Like? Follow, favorite, review. Don't forget to tell me the character you want to add to the story. Annie and Michael were both messaged to me.

~Innocence


	7. Chapter 6

Heyy! I am finally adding Chapter 6! I am so sorry for the wait but I got in trouble. Here it is…

~Innocence

"Raven? Do you want to help me make dinner?" Annie's blue eyes meet mine in worry. I smile and follow her silently to the kitchen. She ties back my hair and points to the sink. I lift up my sleeves and begin washing my hands. I hear and gasp and turn to look at her. I follow her eyes to see them staring at my scarred wrist. I pull my sleeves down quickly and dry my hands. "Raven…"

"It's fine. I'm fine." I turn towards the pantry. "What are we making?"

"How about cake?" Her normal cheerful voice greets me. I sigh in relief.

"Red velvet?" I ask hopefully. She laughs and pulls out everything we'll need. She begins mixing the batter and I braid her beautiful black hair. _So much like Onyx's._ It falls about mid-back. She passes me the bowl and I begin to lick it. She rolls her eyes and puts the cake in the oven.

"You're so helpful." She jokes.

"Someone needs to help with the dishes and I was free."

"So you're gonna do the dishes?"

"Let's not get crazy here." I say with a giggle. She laughs and puts here iPod in the dock. She puts on Alone by Sleeping With Sirens ft. MGK.

_Could you check my pulse for meTo see if I'm aliveCause every time that I am near youIs the only time I feel alrightIf there were any wayI could think to turn back timeI'd stay here with youSometimes I sit and wonderSometimes I feel like letting goAll I know is no one should have to be aloneI don't want to be aloneI don't want to die aloneI could fall apart here and nowI don't want to die aloneI want to be with you, you, youI only want to be with you, you, youTell me what's the point of lifeIs it material?Had everything I could ever want and probably moreWhen I lay in bed at nightAll I do is think of youSo when all this is gone what do I have to come home to?This life goes by so fastPretty soon I'll grow oldWhat would I have but some stories now that I have toldNo one to share them withAnd when it's all doneWhat am I left with?Tell me what's leftI don't want to be aloneI don't want to die aloneI could fall apart here and nowI don't want to die alone[MGK:]Leave me?How the fuck you gonna leave me?When I'm the one that's on TVWith these girls screamingOutside with my CDAnd I'm begging?Naw baby, you're the one that can't keep meLeave me?Girl how the fuck you gonna leave me?You know I love you, when we fight and we argueI kiss and I hug youYou push me back, you say that I'm troubleBut every Bonnie got a Clyde with herEvery woman needs somebody that's gonna ride with herAnd I can't go on staying alive if I'm alonePick up the phone and say helloI'd rather die with herNow my night's so coldWhen your heart is frozenMine's exposed you know thisTry to blame the fame for the way I've changedAnd you know those claims are bogusBaby it's not me, it's usMaybe now all we need is trustMaybe this Hennessy will solve our problemsBaby pick it upI don't want to be aloneI don't want to die aloneI could fall apart here and nowI don't want to die alone[x2]Could you check my pulse for meTo see if I'm alive _

I look at the picture of Onyx on the fridge. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from crying out. She looks at the picture. "I miss him too." She whispers. I hug her and she lowers us to the floor slowly. My sobs fill the space he used to fill. Her tears mix with mine and we cry together.

"Raven?" Michael looks at us. "It smells like something is burning." I sniffle and Annie jumps up to salvage our cake. Michael lifts me up and I lean on him. His blue eyes fill with pain. I ruffle his blonde hair and he hugs me.

"Annie, where did Onyx go?" I ask quietly.

"I don't know." She says just as quiet.

I hope you liked it…. I am sorry it took so long. Review!

~Innocence


End file.
